<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu SNS formats by script_nef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498091">Haikyuu SNS formats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef'>script_nef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Know Either, It's just super cute, SNS format, fans talking amongst themselves, which SNS you ask?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pseudo-reddit threads or other SNS formats of our bois</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I come for the interaction and the food | Miya Osamu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>The owner of Onigiri Miya</h3><p>Yo dudes. So my friend was raving about the onigiri shop for ages, and she was so damn relentless that I gave in. And I like onigiri in the first place, especially negitoro, so I went (is this TMI?). Anyway I was like???? So damn shook when I went in because the owner is like???? Damn??? He’s so hot and I am <em>simping</em> for him, and the female population in the shop was as well like hearts were flying out of their eyes. I’m going to go there every day and ugh I know it’s cheesy and cliché but I hope he notices me or something like that DON’T JUDGE I’M LONELY OKAY??</p><p><b>Comments<br/></b><b>[Anon]</b>: I KNOW RIGHT LIKE EVERYONE IS IN LOVE WITH HIM AND HIS ONIGIRI UGH FOOD FOR THE EYES AS WELL AS THE STOMACH</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Y’all are simping for a real person and I just have to say: LMAO ME TOO UGH HE’S JUST REALLY HOT AND PATIENT AND HIS VOICE IS SO NICE  
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: YASSS HE REALLY IS AND HE ALWAYS COMES UP WITH NEW MENUS AND LETS SOME OF US TRY SAMPLES BUT IT’S ALWAYS. AMAZING. HE’S AN ONIGIRI GOD, I TELL YOU.</li>
<li><b>→ Continue thread</b></li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Um, OP? I don’t know how to tell you this but… He has a girlfriend… like a really cute girlfriend who he’s been dating for years now.</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Say what?
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Hey what. What. I didn’t know this. I’ve been visiting his shop for like 3 months and I didn’t know this. What. 
<ul>
<li>
<b>[OP]</b>: Oh. Great. My romance has died even before it started. ;^;
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Well you can join us obsessing over their relationship! She visits a lot and they’re cute all the damn time so frequent customers made a small online group to share episodes. </li>
<li><b>→ Continue thread</b></li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><h3>I just saw Hime and wow, damn</h3><p>So I went to OM today—because wow it’s so delicious please open a second shop MyaSamu—and my eyes were blessed because WHO DID I SEE?? YEP, IT WAS HIME. </p><p>Like y’all know how he calls her Hime as a nickname, which is so <b>[censored]</b> cute, and SHE LIVES UP TO THE NAME. There’s like, a graceful aura around her and it’s sort of blinding? As soon as you see her, it’s like “Ah, yep. That’s her. No one else can be called Hime other than her.” </p><p>AND SHE GOT SO FLUSTERED WHEN I CALLED HER HIME BY ACCIDENT!! It just literally slipped out because I’m a <b>[censored]</b> idiot like that and she turned so red! And started hitting MyaSamu out of embarrassment! But her hits didn’t even look that painful and he was smiling so happily. My eyes were blessed that day.</p><p><b>Comments<br/></b><b>[Anon]</b>: Oh my god you’re so lucky, I want to see him smile… I mean, he does, but apparently he smiles differently when he’s with Hime and I <em>know</em> that if I see that, my day will instantly become better.</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Oh dude, you are not wrong. He somehow becomes <em>more</em> radiant. Just. <em>How?</em>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Imagine being that cute and beautiful together. What a power couple.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: You know what happened once? I was really down while I was eating there because I got a bad grade, and she came over to talk to me!! Because apparently I looked way too sad and she was worried about me! UGH I’M FALLING FOR YOU HOW ARE YOU THIS KIND?! ARE YOU AN ACTUAL ANGEL?</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: This just confirmed, Hime was never human. She is the epitome of angelic grace here to save us and MyaSamu is so blessed for being with her.</li>
</ul><p> </p><h3>Y'all are weird as [censored], why do you do this [censored]</h3><p>Why are you guys obsessing over real people like that? I would be creeped out if I knew anyone does this, you guys are invading their privacy. Get a life and stop being so damn disturbing.</p><p><b>Comments<br/></b><b>[Anon]</b>: ??? He knows about this. He literally checks up on this site a couple of times per week. He <em>explicitly</em> said to many customers “Thanks for liking me and my girlfriend so much. You guys are funny.” The <b>[censored]</b> are you on?</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: I asked Hime once before and she said it’s fine as well unless we’re stalking them or some <b>[censored]</b> like that. And we don’t. We’re just exchanging stories on our interactions with them <em>inside the shop</em> and how cute they are. He said it actually helps with his revenues and sales. </p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Literally. They’re just really cute. Like you look at them and <em>boom</em>, you have diabetes, no exceptions.</li>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: I think he said like half of his new customers came after seeing this thread, so back off</p><p> </p><h3>Ignore that person, GUESS WHO I SAW</h3><p>Y’all might be thinking Hime, and yes, I did see her as well. BUT I ALSO SAW ATSUMU! He was hanging with Hime and teasing her so much. Then MyaSamu got annoyed and they nearly brawled there lmao perfect representation of siblings.</p><p>Hime tried to stop them and when they kept on fighting, she slapped them both on the back and shouted for them to cool it. MyaSamu I guessed since they’re going out, but she tamed Atsumu. <em>Atsumu</em>. My heart thumped because she was so awesome. Like, you’re cool, kind, sweet, amazingly pretty and on top of that, badass as well? Lady, you should be designated as a national treasure.</p><p><b>Comments<br/></b><b>[Anon]</b>: Bruh. I live super close to OM. I go there practically every week. I’ve filled out the coupon like, 5 times. I’ve never met Hime <em>once</em>. AND YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT YOU SAW HIME AS WELL AS ATSUMU???? WHY HAVE THE GODS FORSAKEN ME??</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: How cool was she? I can’t imagine Atsumu folding to anyone that’s not his parents.</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: I feel like he would be rude to his own parents tho lol
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: True true
<ul>
<li>
<b>[OP]</b>: She was like, the epitome of cool. Based on the sound of the slap I would have been rolling on the floor while crying in pain but they kind of seem used to it or something? She just glowered at them and they immediately shut up. I wonder if she was like that when they started dating as well.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: I find it funny that everyone is focusing on Hime while Miya Atsumu, division 1 volleyball player and one of the members of Japan’s national team, is right there.</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Atsumu pales in comparison to Hime. This is a fact.
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Samu]</b>: True
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: ??? The <b>[censored]</b>? Are my eyes working? Is that… actually Osamu? As in like, the Osamu that we’re talking about? Like the owner of OM?
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Samu]</b>: Yes
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Okay then bye I’m never coming here ever again. Goodbye y’all and watch me die haha <b>[censored]</b>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><h3>Friend of Samu and “Hime”</h3><p>I can’t really believe this actually exists but it’s really funny and kinda cringey to see everyone fawn over Osamu and “Hime” like this. I’ve been their friend since high school and let me give you a fact: “Hime”’s nickname during her time in school was Janus like the two faced God. Because she’s really nice all the time but once she gets angry, it’s over for everyone. <em>Everyone</em>. </p><p>So what do y’all do here, just share stories?</p><p><b>Comments<br/></b><b>[Anon]</b>: Holy <b>[censored]</b> what. <em>What</em>. CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT THEM?? WHAT WERE THEY LIKE IN SCHOOL? WERE THEY STILL CUTE AND SWEET LIKE THE BEST BRAND OF CHOCOLATE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD????</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: YEAH LIKE WHITE CHOCOLATE
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: I’m sorry, but if you think white “chocolate” is good then please keep that <b>[censored]</b> to yourself because that <b>[censored]</b> embarrassing.
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: White chocolate is good!
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: You’re an embarrassment to humankind.</li>
<li>→ Continue thread</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: As the person on the above thread has said, could you share little stories of how they were like in school? If they’re fine with it?</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[OP]</b>: Hmm… well I’ll ask first. </li>
</ul><p> </p><h3>I got the permission</h3><p>Hm, I don’t really know what to say about their relationship though. I was friends with them for a long while but it wasn’t really surprising when they started dating. Osamu’s liked her for years. I heard they were childhood friends and were stuck at the hip with Atsumu as well, but she was closer to Osamu. Though that’s kind of a given, what with Atsumu’s <b>[censored]</b> personality.</p><p>She was one of the school council members and really popular as well. Always eager to help people, has a smile on her face and a complete disaster. She’s so damn clumsy and uncoordinated that I once saw her trip on air. On <em>air</em>. <em>How</em>. She’s terrible at cooking as well, like apocalyptic level. She somehow managed to burn rice in home economics class even with three other people keeping an eye on her. It was actually pretty impressive.</p><p>Anyway, Osamu was absolutely smitten with her and everyone with eyes or common sense could see it. Except for… you guessed it, her. He would literally be tripping over himself to help her and we were all like “boy, please be more subtle you are <em>killing</em> us”. Especially Atsumu since he had to deal with that even at home because they’re neighbours. I once took a photo of him making the most disgusted and annoyed face, but it got deleted when I changed my phone. An international loss.</p><p>Where was I going with this? Oh right, how they went out. I gotta go to sleep so I’ll post that later.</p><p><b>Comments<br/></b><b>[Anon]</b>: ???? YOU’RE GOING TO LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THAT??? HOW ARE YOU SO CRUEL THIS ISN’T FAIR <em>I</em> CAN’T GO TO SLEEP BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: EXCUSE ME ARE YOU SKILLED IN TORTURE BECAUSE I AM LITERALLY DYING YOU CAN’T JUST BOUNCE AFTER TELLING US THAT. COME BACK!!!!</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Dudes I have a good idea. Let’s spam them with comments.</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Oh ho, smart, smart. </li>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Dude</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Dude</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Dude</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Dude</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Dude</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Dude</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Dude</p><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Dude</p><p>
  <b>LOAD MORE</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><h3>Damn you guys are persistent</h3><p>Chill, I need my sleep as well. </p><p>Alright, this was a while ago so some facts might be inaccurate. Also she forbade anyone from commenting on it during school. It’s fine now though, and thankfully I was sitting next to them when it happened.</p><p>So Osamu always brings bentos and makes hers as well. He used to make them for Atsumu as well (unwillingly but had to since he complained about it so much) but stopped after like, the second time because they got into a fight. I think the reason was that Atsumu was whining too much about how he doesn’t like some of the side-dishes and Osamu snapped. That was a fun day.</p><p>We were eating in the classroom and enjoying our lunch when she blurted out something like “Osamu, you’re so good at cooking! You’d be a great chef. Your wife would want to let you cook for the entire time you’re together!” Which was fine because everyone knows he’s good at cooking. I think that’s what you guys call a gap moe or something, I dunno.</p><p>And Osamu just stared at her. You know what moment when you just <em>feel</em> something bad is going to happen? Like that chill in your back? Yeah, it was that. I sensed that from Osamu. Atsumu probably got it as well because our eyes locked and the red alarm of “STOP HIM” flashed in front of both our eyes.</p><p>But before we could interrupt, Osamu just smiled and said “I can cook for you like that if you want.” And I <b>[censored]</b> you not, everyone went quiet. We were staring at him like “??? Did you just propose before even asking her out on a <em>date</em>?” And her face, oh god I didn’t know her face could be that red or that her eyes could be so big. She was literally frozen while trying to eat like the rest of us watching them.</p><p>When she stayed frozen, it was like there was an error message saying “[Name].exe has stopped working. What the <b>[censored]</b> did you do.” above her head. Osamu eventually moved and dragged her out of the classroom. And they didn’t come back until the bell rang for the next class.</p><p>I don’t know what happened during the talk, but I guess he finally confessed because they were holding hands when they came back. </p><p>Anyway, yeah. That’s the story of how they went out. I have to sleep again so bye.</p><p><b>Comments<br/></b><b>[Anon]</b>: WHAT THE <b>[censored]</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #bokutoisblessed | Bokuto Koutarou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MSBY fans dying over Bokuto and his family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Bokuto uploaded another photo</h3><p>It seems like just yesterday little Hana was swaddled in his arms and now look at her. Like. Holy <b>[censored]</b> look at the <b>[censored]</b> post. </p><p>Dudes like. She can walk now. Her steps are so wobbly but also so cute and my heart like????? Just exploded when we were gifted with the sight of her??? AND THE WAY SHE GIGGLED WHEN SHE ARRIVED AT HER MUM’S LAP A SAFJAKFDL I CAN’T BREATHE</p><p><b>Comments<br/>
[Anon]</b>: Honestly we the fans of Black Jackals are so blessed because we get to experience this joy and bundle of life thanks to our lord and saviour Bokuto Koutarou and his amazing wife, who will hereby be named Kami-sama. Because God is a woman I called it.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: I agree with 97% of this, except for the Kami-sama part. She said it’s uncomfortable and embarrassing so we have to call her something else. How about Wife-sama. That should be fine, right?</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Oh I saw that post Bokuto put up! Saying how much he’s thankful for the support but not to call her that! The upload was a short video of her turning red after he called her Kami-sama and it’s a treasure I will keep for the rest of my life. And into the afterlife. Death can try to pull it out of my cold, dead hand but I won’t let it. YOU HEAR ME DEATH???? YOU CAN’T TAKE THIS FROM MEEEEEE</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Bokuto said Wife-sama is fine! Apparently she was still red and it was the cutest thing ever. Bokuto is so biased (*cough cough* whipped *cough cough*) but hey I’m not complaining. I don’t think my imagination will ever come close to the actual reaction but I hope it does.</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Do you guys remember, when he just started dating her, how he flooded us with posts of her and her only? Like, practically 95% of my feed was her since he was putting so much of them up. She could literally be doing nothing and he’ll be like “HOLY <strong>[censored]</strong> LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!” Without swearing because he doesn’t do that, but still.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: OH AND THEN HE GOT INTO TROUBLE WITH HIS SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER ASKJDSKDJF THAT WAS GOLD</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: THEY LITERALLY PUT A VIDEO UP OF THEM TRYING TO TELL BOKUTO WHY HE SHOULDN’T DO THAT AND HE CONSTANTLY SAID “BUT I’M DATING HER AND THIS IS MY WAY OF SAYING I LOVE HER!!” LIKE BOI WE GET IT EVEN ALIENS WILL GET IT</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: And it started up again when she was pregnant with Hana. Like I could make a time-lapse video or whatever of her pregnancy just from the photos he put up</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: I honestly wonder how many photos he has of her and Hana</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Probably a couple thousand. I mean like, I have a couple thousand of MBSY members but my love for them pales in front of Bokuto for Wife-sama, so.</li>
<li>→ Continue thread</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p>
<h3>Holy [censored] I just met Bokuto</h3><p>Okay so there was news about a new resident coming into our apartment, more specifically my neighbouring unit. It was previously occupied by this really old couple and we had this small farewell party. They dropped hints that the new residents might be kind of loud but that they were great.</p><p>A few days later, my doorbell rings and who do I see? It’s <b>[censored]</b> Bokuto. Like, straight up. In his casual clothes. Exactly the same as the photo on his Insta page where he said he was moving. Which I liked practically a few hours ago.</p><p>He was standing there with the biggest smile and saying that he’s the new resident and that they’re giving out homemade cookies because of the baby and Bokuto’s volume. And invited me to a small dinner. And I’m. Like my brain. Literally. Like my brain is even blank now. Bokuto. Invited me. To his house. So I could have dinner. And see his wife. And little Hana. </p><p>So I am here now, raiding my wardrobe to see if I have <em>anything </em>wearable because HOLY <b>[censored] [censored] [censored]</b> I’M GOING TO HAVE DINNER WITH BOKUTO AND HIS FAMILY I’LL REPORT BACK LATER IF HE’S FINE WITH ME SHARING THIS EXPERIENCE OKAY I REALLY GOTTA GO BECAUSE MY HEART IS BEATING WAY TOO FAST AND I NEED TO HAVE SOME MEDICINE</p><p>[Edit]: This was riddled with spelling mistakes because my hands were shaking from the aftershock.</p><p><b>Comments<br/>
</b><b>[Anon]</b>: ???? What did you do in your past life to be awarded the opportunity of being neighbours with Bokuto???? Did you like, save the country or something? Is that what it takes to be blessed with him?</p>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: No you gotta at least save the entire Earth for this damn dude thanks for your service I guess</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: But if you gotta save the world to be neighbours with Bokuto, then what the hell did Wife-sama do to be married to him?</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: She saved the universe</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: But I think Bokuto will be the one to say he saved the universe to be with her that cheesy dork ugh I love you</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: LMAO I CAN HEAR HIM SCREAMING THAT</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p>[Anon]: Are you back yet? Are you alive? Are you blinded by the magnificence that is Bokuto Koutarou and his family? I know I would be. So in order to kill me as well, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED YOU CAN’T KEEP US OUT LIKE THIS I AM <em>KNEELING </em>ON THE FLOOR AND BEGGING FOR THE INTERACTION PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG OF THEE I WANT SOME MORE SIR</p>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[OP]</b>: That’s really weird so stop that. I’m just about to go out now! I’ll spend the dinner over there, experience heaven, hope I don’t die of heart failure and possibly come back with a war story. If they allow me. Wish me luck guys.</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: GO BRAVELY SOLDIER AND MAKE US PROUD I AM PRAYING THAT THEY’LL BE KIND ENOUGH TO LET YOU SHARE THIS WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE</li>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p>
<h3>I’M BACK</h3><p>Okay so that could only be described as one of the best moments in my entire life. Don’t worry, they said it’s fine if I share this. #actualsaints</p><p>So I finally found an outfit and took the chocolate that I was saving for myself, but since I can give my arm and leg for Bokuto what the <b>[censored]</b> is a chocolate, right?</p><p>I’m greeted by Wife-sama herself. Like. Less than a metre from me, saying “good afternoon” and smiling like the saint of tranquillity. (A side note but how do you have that when you live with Bokuto? And a child? My brother wants to know your secrets.) And she’s wearing what I think is Bokuto’s shirt since it’s way too big for her, I mean the end comes to her thighs. Sharing shirts is the most romantic thing a couple can do I don’t make the rules I’m just the messenger.</p><p>Anyway she invites me into their house, their amazingly aesthetical and cozy house. There’s a display case for all of Bokuto’s trophies, awards, certificates and everything. There are photographs of them together all over the walls, hung from strings spanning the entire house. There was a wall section dedicated entirely to Hana-chan. I felt like an uncivilised cave gremlin there.</p><p>Wife-sama was still making dinner and I was going to help her but little Hana-chan came to me. Like, she tottered over to me in the blue frilly dresses and tugged on my pants, babbling and smiling. Y’all I nearly died. I literally saw the gates of heaven and had a foot in but Wife-sama saved me by pulling me back into reality. By asking me if I wanted to play with Hana-chan. Which killed me again. And she was apologetic about it too? Like she doesn’t think I would give my kidney to spend time with her?</p><p>So I was playing with Hana but sneakily looking at the two of them being cute as hell in the kitchen. Bokuto was attached to her at the hip for the whole time except for when she asked him to get some ingredients. He was a puppy incarnate. They were sneaking kisses, whispering to each other and it was honestly so cute like I was getting diabetes just from one night. </p><p>The food was amazing, the dinner talk was so fun and delightful, Hana-chan was the cutest little angel ever, this was probably the best day of my life. AND WHEN I LEFT FOR THE NIGHT, THEY BOTH HUGGED ME AND IT WAS LIKE BEING HUGGED BY CLOUDS BUT THEY SMELLED SO NICE!!</p><p>I shall never forget this day. Mark my words y’all.</p><p><b>Comments<br/>
</b><b>[Anon]</b>: How beautiful was their place? I feel like she would go with a pastel tone or black and white. And have cute things littered around everywhere.<b><br/>
</b></p>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[OP]</b>: The house was really unique in the sense that it felt like two houses smashed together. Like they took turns decorating each section of the house. Looked like polar opposites. It was kind of weird at first but the aesthetics flowed well the longer I stayed there, if you can understand what I’m saying.</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: The fact that Bokuto and Wife-sama are practically opposites in many things but still formed a romantic relationship with each other and the fact that their taste or preferences complement each other perfectly is proof that they are soulmates. In this essay I will</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Where’s the essay. Dude where’s the <strong>[censored]</strong> essay</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: HEY MAN COME BACK WHERE’S MY ESSAY</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: NOOOOOOOOOOO THE SACRED TEXTS</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: Bruh just a kidney? Take my <strong>[censored]</strong> liver. Take my heart. Oh no wait, she already has it in her squishy widdle hands.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<b></b><b></b><b></b><b>[Anon]</b>:I bid my left arm</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Right arm</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Lungs</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: I really love my brain but I barely use it so off it goes I guess</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[OP]</b>: ???? Guys? What are you doing? Stop this illegal organ trade in my post.</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Shhhhh we’re showing our love</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p>
<h3>I saw Bokuto shopping and it was so cute</h3><p>I do not do clickbait, it was genuinely adorable and my cheeks are about to fall off. As was everyone else’s in the entire mall.</p><p>I was just doing some shopping, getting some snacks and popcorn for the movie marathon I was going to have and who do I hear? Yeah, it’s Bokuto. And little Hana-chan whining to Wife-sama about how she’s not getting the snacks they want. It’s from memory since I didn’t take a video, I’m not a creep and I understand boundaries unlike some of you assholes, but it went something like this.</p><p><b>Bokuto</b>: But think of all the caramel popcorn we could eat!<br/>
<b>Hana</b>: Mama, sweeties. Sweeties. (What an angel, am I right?)<br/>
<b>Wife-sama</b>: I already said no, it’s going to ruin your dinner.<br/>
<b>Hana</b>: But it’s tasty!<br/>
<b>Bokuto</b>: Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? I’ll do all of the dishes and cleaning today!<br/>
<b>Wife-sama</b>: You already do that every day, Kou. It’s not much of a bribe. (Husband goals) And Hana, we have other snacks at home. Caramel is bad for your teeth.<br/>
<b>Bokuto</b>: But babe!<br/>
<b>Wife-sama</b>: I said no, and that’s it.<br/>
<b>Hana</b>: Mama!</p><p>It was just this repeated for like 10 minutes with Bokuto and Hana-chan alternating their whines. I would have snapped after 5 times but wow, this lady has the mental fortitude of Fort Knox.</p><p>They both sulked and followed her around as she finished her shopping. I can tell Hana is Bokuto’s daughter because her hair droops down like his and a cloud forms over her head. It was practically magic.</p><p>In the end, they bought one (1) salted caramel popcorn because Wife-sama is too soft-hearted and they literally clung onto her for 5 minutes peppering her with kisses. And Bokuto actually lifted her in his embrace. In the middle of the sweets section. Where everyone was looking.</p><p>Needless to say, she was very very red.</p><p><b>Comments<br/>
</b><b>[Anon]</b>: Conspiracy theory: factoring in Bokuto’s godlike physical ability, inhumane and endless sunny disposition, his hair’s ability to reflect his moods, it can be concluded that Bokuto is, in fact, a God.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Well someone has a big brain</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Wait then Wife-sama would be a Goddess. <em>Gasp </em>SHE DIDN’T WANT PEOPLE CALLING HER KAMI-SAMA BECAUSE IT WOULD BLOW HER COVER</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Oh yeah, it’s all coming together</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: I can kind of see Bokuto and Hana sneaking in sweets and snacks into the trolley while Wife-sama isn’t looking lmao</p>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[OP]</b>: THEY ACTUALLY DID THAT I nearly ran into them again and heard her berating Bokuto for sneaking in chocolate and shoving it beneath all the meat so she wouldn’t notice. My man, please. You can never outsmart your wife.</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>[Anon]</b>: Next time I go to the MSBY fan meeting, I’m bringing all the sweets I can for Bokuto and Hana. It’s the least I can do.</li>
</ul>
</ul><p><b>[Anon]</b>: They’re so cute and I can’t wait for the MSBY match in three days where Bokuto’s family is going to attend. I promise I’ll post about it afterwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://script-nef.tumblr.com/">Tumblr account</a>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://script-nef.tumblr.com/">Tumblr account</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>